rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
EtA Char Linn
Basic Information Name Concept Motivation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Zenith Age: 23 Anima Player: September Contact Info Email: septemberamonth (at) gmail (dot) com History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Abilities DAWN ZENITH TWILIGHT NIGHT ECLIPSE Languages *Native Language: Swedish *Second Language: English Backgrounds * Backing 3 (Record Label Contract) (from Background points) * Mentor 3 (The Manager) (from Background points) * Cult 2 (Growing Fanbase) (1 from Background points, 1 from BP) Artifacts None as of yet Manses None as of yet Charms Spells No Sorcery or Necromancy yet, but she's working on initiation to the Terrestrial Circle of Sorcery. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion (Primary) 3 Conviction 1 Temperance 3 Valor 2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw - Heart of Glass The Solar fills her heart with the praise and adulations of others and denied that substenance, she collapses. She is reduced to self-loathing, knowing that beyond her exalted magic and trinkets, she is truly worthless. The Solar lashes out against anyone who denies this, rebuking their attempts to compliment and comfort her. She begins to actively work to undermine any testaments to her greatness, such as wrecking the statue that the greatful citizens built in her honor or burning the memoirs that she's been working on for years. Partial Control: The Solar becomes bitter and sullen, still refusing to accept anyone telling her otherwise. She does not however need to take any active effort. Duration: One day or until the Solar has cause significant harm to herself, her image or her cause. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 9 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: Max 5 (Charisma + Performance) Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak: Bashing Soak: 2 Lethal Soak: 1 Aggravated Soak: 0 Health *~0 [ ] *~1 [ ] [ ] *~2 [ ] [ ] *~4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying [ ] [ ] Essence *Personal: 19 (x 3 + Willpower) *Peripheral: 40 (x 7 + Willpower + of Virtues) *Committed: 0 **Comitted Breakdown: Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Willpower +5 (5 BP), Essence +1 (7 BP) Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.